


Paucae Fabulae

by AriWrote



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Inspired by prompts, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, when in doubt use latin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriWrote/pseuds/AriWrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I. Nohrian Family, "Pillow Fight!"<br/>II. Takumi/Leo, "If you die, I'm going to kill you."<br/>III. Nohrian and Hoshidan Family, Bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Hinoka Stumbles Upon a Battle

If there was one thing that could be said about the Nohrian Royal Family, it was that they never did anything halfway. This even applied to something as mundane as pillow fights.  Hinoka would soon come to find this out after she opened a door and was greeted with a pillow to the face and the muffled battle cry of, “Pillow fight!”

“Oh,” exclaimed her attacker, a rather flushed Camilla, who flashed a wide grin her way, “That wasn’t aimed at you. Sorry!”

Hinoka couldn’t help but think that she didn’t look very sorry as she nabbed the pillow that had collided with Hinoka’s face from the ground. As Camilla quickly rejoined the battle, Hinoka finally took in the whole of the scenario before her.

Over to her left, Xander was fending off the assault of a determined Elise, who appeared to be armed with pillows nearly half her size in each hand, by taking advantage of her ticklishness. Her shrill giggles were interspersed with the thwack of a pillow connecting with Xander’s body. It took Hinoka a moment to actually register that what she was seeing wasn’t some delusion brought on by a lack of sleep. She’d been unaware that Xander was capable of anything more than a faint smile and yet here he was, beaming even after Elise managed to land a particularly nice hit to his face.

 In another part of the room, Camilla was in the middle of wrestling Leo into submission so that Corrin could barrage him with pillow after pillow. It would probably have been impressive teamwork, if everybody involved wasn’t armed with pillows. The feathers raining down added just the right amount of ridiculousness that any ounce of respectability went out the window.

“I’m just going to… go,” she mumbled. There was no response and Hinoka figured she was free to return to her room and forget what she’d witnessed. It would be hard to look the family in the face during the meeting tomorrow with the memory of them surrounded in a flurry of feathers fresh in her mind.

It was right about that time that she ran into a mountain of pillows. The mountain let out a high pitched squeak and swayed backwards, threatening a pillow avalanche.

“A little help here?” A familiar voice called out from behind the pillows.  

Hinoka blushed and grabbed an armful. “Sorry,” she said, and glanced down at the pillows, “Uh, these wouldn’t have anything to do with what’s going on in there, do they?”

Azura rolled her eyes, “Unfortunately, yes. Elise informed me that if I didn’t get more pillows from the supply closet, they would move the battle to my room. You can understand why I wouldn’t want that.” As if to punctuate her statement, a cloud of feathers floated out into the hall.

“Couldn’t you just have locked your door?”

Azura looked into the room, her eyes landing on something Hinoka couldn’t see. She could guess what it was given the next words Azura said, “Well, no. Elise is very upset that I never got to bond with the family, so she organized this pillow fight -she and Corrin are rather fond of them, apparently- and well, Elise is very hard to say no to, as you’ll see.”

Hinoka flinched as she heard Elise’s voice ring out behind her, “Big Sister, you’re back and Princess Hinoka’s here too! Is she going to join us?”

Hinoka looked to Azura for help, but the woman was already escaping into the room. It was only Elise and Hinoka. Hinoka tried not to sound nervous, “Not exactly. I-”

Hinoka couldn’t continue on. Elise’s eyes went wide and the frown on her face looked unnatural on the usually happy girl. In that instant, Hinoka knew what Azura meant when she said it was hard to turn Elise down. It reminded her too much of when something upset Sakura and the entire family would do anything in their power to make it right again. There was only one thing she could do.

“I’d love to.” With a sigh of defeat, Hinoka marched into the room. Maybe her disappearance would drag her siblings to Corrin’s room and then she wouldn’t be alone in having to deal with this scenario. The indignant look on Azura’s face when Hinoka manage to surpise attack her certainly made it a little easier to deal with.

If this was what battles with Nohrians were going to look like in the future, Hinoka couldn’t find it in her to mind.

(The look on Takumi’s face when he opened the door and received the very same greeting Hinoka had was also very worth it.)


	2. In Which Leo Gets Hurt

Leo’s vision is red. Everywhere he looks, there is blood. The smell, all too familiar, clouds his sense and has him struggling to remain conscious. Or well, maybe that was just the head wound. It was all too hard to think between the sharp pain in his head and the overbearing metallic smell of blood.

“Hey,” a voice, Takumi’s voice he registers faintly, calls from above, “If you die, I’m going to kill you.”

Leo lets out a laugh and it’s shaky even to his ears. That explains the warmth he was pressed against and the hand cradling his head as if he was a porcelain doll that might break if not handled with a delicate touch. Leo thinks he feels something splash against his cheek from above and he’s not sure if it’s rain or tears. It’s still all so red.

“Aren’t you supposed to be nice to someone on their deathbed?” He means it as a joke, maybe to lighten the mood, but he can barely keep his voice steady. Takumi doesn’t laugh and Leo can’t fault him for that. The only emotion that Leo can latch onto through the pain is terror. He doesn’t want this to be his deathbed, wherever _this_ is.

A few more drops splash against his cheek and Takumi’s voice sounds nervous when he talks again, “Good thing it’s not your deathbed. You’ve got to stay awake for me alright? The healers will be here any minute.”

“It’s just a head wound. They always look more serious than they are,” Leo hears him whisper. It sounds more like he’s trying to convince himself than Leo.

“Don’t leave me,” Leo says and he hates the way his voice cracks. It makes him sound weak and even if that’s exactly what Leo is, he doesn’t want Takumi to know.

“Of course I won’t. Who do you think I am?”

Leo wants to chuckle but it sticks in his throat. He lets out a cough and a sharp pain shoots up his body. He faintly worries that his head might not be the only thing that’s broken. He thinks he hears Takumi say something, but it’s as if all the sound in the world is edging closer and closer to mute. He might have worried that Takumi had broken his promise if he couldn’t still feel the warmth from his body. Leo could only hope that the voice of their families only sound so faint because of his hearing.

The red fades to black.

The black brightens to white.

When the white dims and he can see colors, he’s greeted by Takumi’s sleeping form. His head is resting against the edge of the cot that Leo’s laying on. It’s uncomfortable just to look at. There’s a pressure on his hand and Leo can see that even in Takumi’s sleep his grip on Leo’s hand is tight. Takumi’s eyes flutter open and the smile that graces his face is there even before he’s fully awake. It’s tired and Leo doubts that’s just from his newly awakened state. Takumi squeezes his hand and lets out a laugh, “Looks like I don’t have to kill you.”

“Looks like you don’t,” Leo says. His voice doesn’t waver this time and the joke manages to land. Takumi’s laughter is infectious.

Once the laughter has died down, Takumi goes to leave. It’s probably only to tell the others that Leo’s awake, but Leo panics. His grip tightens on Takumi’s hand. “Stay? Just for a moment.”    

Takumi looks between him and the flap of the tent, and then he stays.

 


	3. In Which Camilla Reflects on a Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignored that this isn't a 'drabble' and is in fact longer than the last two stories combined. I felt it fit more in this collection than by itself. There's also references to past murders, but I don't believe they're that graphic, so take that how you will.

Camilla had always wanted a big family. She’d often dreamed of a life where siblings didn’t mean another she’d have to kill to please her mother. Every time she dug the knife in deeper or slipped poison into an unwatched goblet, she liked to imagine what it might have been if she could have let them live. How would it have been if she could have brushed the golden strands of her sister’s hair instead of soaking it in blood? How might things be different if instead of watching the light leave her brother’s eyes as she pushed harder and harder on his thin throat, she could have watched as they lit up in joy as he played the day away? She never let herself dream for long. If she spent too long distracted by thoughts of ‘could have beens’, she’d be the next of the King’s bastard children to die.

She could only handle it for so long. Nights spent wide awake as she scrubbed off phantom images of blood until her hands were raw began to take their toll. Maybe it should have come as a shock that it took so long for her to snap and ignore the whispered words of her mother to “Shove the pillow down and end that pitiful thing’s existence”. Instead, she cast the pillow to the side, plucked the sleeping child from her cradle, and placed a kiss against her forehead. As the little girl stirred awake, Camilla lulled her back to sleep with promises to protect her from those who would take an innocent girl and twist her into some tool to advance their position in the court, from everything.

She refused to be a pawn in her mother’s plan. She’d no longer fight for an image in which she was only an afterthought. She refused to imagine the big family from her dreams was the delusions of a silly little girl.

Camilla isn’t sure that when she’d imagine her dream family, what she’d one day have would have never crossed her mind. She isn’t even sure that girl could have fathomed that one day she’d stumble upon the little girl she’d cradled close to her chest using two princes of Hoshido as her living mannequins and that in her mind this would be family.

Elise perks up once she catches sight of Camilla at the entrance to the room. She’s got handfuls of Ryoma’s mane of hair within her grasp, while simultaneously attempting to instruct Sakura on how to braid Takumi’s. Camilla can vaguely make out what appears to be ribbons and flowers steadily burying themselves deeper and deeper into Ryoma’s hair. She can only hope they were intended as decoration and not some sort of strange offering to appease the wild beast that was the high prince of Hoshido’s hair.

“Big Sister,” Elise says, her efforts to braid the prince’s hair not wavering for a moment, “Do you think you could help me? I’ve been trying to help Sakura learn how to braid, but I can’t seem to get Prince Ryoma’s hair to work for me.”

Ryoma meets Camilla’s eyes and there is a plea for mercy there. It’s a plea that Camilla promptly ignores when she smiles and says, “Oh, wouldn’t it be better if I brought in Xander? He’s always been so good with your hair. I’m sure he’d be a much better consultant than I would.” 

She sees that Takumi appears to be trying to decide between embarrassment at being seen by the crown prince in this state and amusement that his brother will no doubt be even more embarrassed. Camilla knows how to fix that, “You know, while I’m out, why don’t I bring Leo as well? He needs to touch up his braiding skills and since you’re already teaching Sakura, this would be the perfect time. Oh, and surely we shouldn’t leave out Corrin.”

Elise nods along, her smile growing wider with each word. Sakura, who’d been staring down at the sections of her older brother’s hair as if maybe they might braid themselves if she just stared hard enough, finally looks up at Camilla. Her smile is gentle and her voice is soft, “I think that would be wonderful. Maybe Big Sister Hinoka would like to join as well?”

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea, dear. How could I have forgotten Princess Hinoka,” Camilla responds. She knows that Sakura had meant no harm with her suggestion and she probably only thought what a wonderful bonding experience it might be. That fact did nothing to return the color to her brothers’ faces. Camilla flashes a smile of her own and quickly exits with the promise to return shortly with three princes and a princess in tow.

She stumbles upon Xander and Hinoka on her way to the library where she’d thought she’d find Leo. They’re mid-conversation about something that Camilla doesn’t care enough about to snoop in on. Hinoka notices her approaching and offers a smile.

“Ca- Princess Camilla, what a surprise,” Hinoka says, “We were just talking about you.”

“What a coincidence. I was actually looking for you two,” Camilla replies. She glances between the two, but neither seem willing to reveal what they’d be talking about.

“Is that so?” Xander asks.

“I need you to come with me. It’s urgent,” she says. Hinoka’s nervous expression and Xander’s suddenly serious one makes Camilla realize she could probably have worded that differently. She sighs and tries to sound reassuring, “It’s nothing dangerous, darlings. Elise just needs your help.”

“Oh,” Xander says, his face morphing from serious to mild confusion, “and she needs Princess Hinoka as well?”

“Most definitely. She also needs Leo and Corrin. Would you mind following me while I look for them?”

They’re both hesitant at first, but eventually agree. Camilla returns back to her journey to the library with the two of them in tow. They return back to conversation, though it does not veer anywhere near her.  It’s pleasant, idle chatter to pass the time as they walk the long halls. If Camilla allows herself to be lulled by the sounds of Hinoka and Xander’s voices, she might be able to forget that once the only words that would have been exchanged between the two would be growled threats on a battle field.

She finds Leo exactly where she’d expected him. He’s in the middle of teaching a visibly confused Corrin how to play chess in a nearly hidden corner of the library. They aren’t far in, but given the expression on Leo’s face, Camilla guesses that it isn’t because they’ve just started.

“Leo, Corrin, I hope you don’t mind pausing your game to fol-”

Before Camilla can finish her sentence, Leo’s out of his seat. “I’d love to,” he nearly hisses.

Corrin blinks at Leo and then the chessboard. He mumbles something more to himself than to anyone present as he gets up to follow his younger brother. Camilla catches something like, “I thought I wasn’t that bad!”

Camilla can’t help the chuckle at her precious siblings’ antics. She wonders how long Leo had been waiting for an excuse to leave the game. She wonders if he’ll think it’s worth it when he realizes where they’re going.

With everyone gathered, Camilla begins the journey back to Elise’s room. A part of her is surprised that no one ever questions why Elise might want all four of them for. They end up more interested in discussing Corrin’s apparently abysmal chess skills.

As she opens the door to Elise’s room, she finds that sometime during her expedition to find the others, Azura has joined Takumi and Ryoma as living mannequins. Elise is putting just as much enthusiasm into attempting to tame Azura’s bed head as she had attempting to braid Ryoma’s hair.  Azura looks as if she might have been dragged to the room straight from her bed. She’s still blinking back sleep.

“Prince Ryoma, I don’t quite believe that’s how you’re supposed to use flowers,” Xander says. Camilla can tell by the slight tremor in his voice that he’s desperately trying to hold back laughter. Hinoka might have tried, but it’s a battle she’s quickly losing. From the corner of her eye she can see Corrin has covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his own giggles. Leo just looks awfully smug, even as Takumi glares at him from across the room. Camilla makes notice that the braid his sister has started looks just a tiny bit better than it had.

Elise’s face brightens when she registers the five of them have filed into her room.  She drops the brush in her hand and scampers towards the group. “Big Brother,” she says, wasting no time in employing her signature puppy-dog look, “I’ve been trying to teach Sakura how to braid, but Prince Ryoma’s hair is being so difficult. Big Sister Azura’s hair isn’t any easier. Camilla said you might be able to help. Do you think you can help?”

Xander gives Camilla a look as if she might explain her motivation. She shrugs. He sighs and nods at Elise, “I imagine it would be difficult, if the hair is anything like the man. I’d be glad to help you.”

Camilla hadn’t thought it possible, but Hinoka’s laughter grows louder. Ryoma looks affronted. Takumi pauses in hia miaaion of puncturing Leo through with glares alone to let out a snort. The only response Azura, who appears to have fallen back asleep, gives is to slumps towards Ryoma’s shoulder.

Xander grins and ushers Elise towards the little group. He glances back at Camilla. By the time she’s register the mischief in his eyes he’s already speaking, “I think your problem is that you’re working with such long hair. Camilla’s hair would be perfect to start off with. Don’t you think, Camilla?”

“…Certainly, dear brother,” Camilla mumbles, trying to hide her surprise. She really should have expected that. Still, if she was going down, she wasn’t going to let her the others get away. She turns around towards the other three and manages to catch Leo halfway out of the door in the process, “Don’t worry! You guys can just learn how to braid with Sakura. Leo, dear, you certainly need to improve. I still remember the horrors you wrecked upon sweet Elise’s hair. Oh, and you don’t have to miss out on having your hair done just because you’ve all got short hair. I’m sure Ryoma’s hair wouldn’t mind giving up a few ribbons.”

“I think a white ribbon would look beautiful on you, darling,” Camilla whispers to Hinoka. The blush that appears upon her face is a wonderful sight. Camilla uses the princess’s shock to grab hold of her wrists and pulls her along towards the where Xander is already deep into explaining how to properly braid the high prince’s hair.

* * *

By the time the night winds down, several things have come to pass. Among them, Leo’s started to sport Elise’s hair bows. Elise has made quite a fuss on how well they look on him. Ryoma’s hair has been tamed and the majority of the decorations have been fished from it. It was quickly discovered that the particular wildflowers that Elise had decided to use as decoration made Leo sneeze. Everyone present found it hilarious that his sneeze sounded like a newborn puppy’s. Takumi had spent the last half-hour strategically flicking them closer to him in order to get him to sneeze again. Camilla’s theory is also proven correct; Hinoka looks beautiful with a white ribbon tied into her hair. Most importantly, the Sakura’s braiding skills had improved vastly. All around Camilla would say that the training-turned-bonding-experience was a success.

She leans her head on Corrin shoulder and lets herself enjoy the blithe conversation around her. She can hear Corrin’s hum as he tries to follow Elise’s instructions on mermaid braids. While Sakura’s braids have improved, his are still pitiful. Camilla feels a little bit of pity for Azura. The girl doesn’t seem to mind, and shows no sign of discomfort, but the way Corrin keeps pulling on her hair can’t be pleasant. Even if it does hurt, Azura is busy attempting to braid part of Xander’s hair while Hinoka clips a bow on the other side. Camilla snorts. It’s not particularly dignified, but she thinks it’s still a great look for him.

“Will this be a routine part of future diplomatic meetings in Valla? If so, I’ll need to prepare myself. I’m afraid I’m unfamiliar with these sort gatherings,” Ryoma says, absently fiddling with the end of his braid. Sakura slaps his hands away before he can ruin her work. There’s no force behind it, given that Sakura seems minutes from passing out, but it stops him.

Corrin pipes up, “I don’t see why not. Don’t they commonly recommend this kind of stuff for bonding?”

“Yeah,” Leo grumbles, “for little girls, maybe.”

Takumi flicks another flower at him. It manages to fall down the front of Leo’s shirt. Takumi’s celebration over that is quickly ended when Leo kicks him in the shin.

 “It’s still been fun, hasn’t it? I thought it was,” Sakura mumbles, her words slurred by exhaustion. She leans towards her brother, who adjusts himself so that her head can rest in his lap. He combs through her hair absentmindedly. Her appreciative hum is the only response.

“It was, dear. It certainly was,” Camilla says and she means it. She feels warm –safe, even–, surrounded by those she’d always thought of as family and those she was beginning to see as such. It’s terrifying, in a way. She’s grown so used to her family being Xander, Elise, Corrin, and Leo. She’d contented herself with that, but somehow her darling little brother has brought her four more people to welcome into her heart. She’s certain this hadn’t been what she’d imagine when she’d dreamed of a big family in her youth, but she certainly wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me [here](https://ariwrote.tumblr.com/) if you wish.


End file.
